


New worlds, new management

by Snowdrop7



Series: Wings and Spellbook [2]
Category: Movie: Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom - Fandom, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Gen, Malcolm bashing, The worlds are cleaved, The younger generation speaks out, fairy animal ecosystems need work, multicrossover, references to Winx club season 7, things they didn't bother to bring up in the debate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdrop7/pseuds/Snowdrop7
Summary: An Alternate Universe. What if…something extraordinary swayed the Senate in favor of saving the dinosaurs from another extinction?On Earth that has been cleaved and connected with other worlds, this time the kingdoms from the Magical realms have gotten involved in the debate helping with the final decision.
Series: Wings and Spellbook [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454356
Kudos: 2





	New worlds, new management

From her lighthouse, the Dark spectre Queen observed a certain event in her mirror. "Look at that, kids. Magic has returned to Earth, but now the whole Etherium is facing a conflicting choice: To save the cloned dinosaurs or let them perish? Which will it be?"  
  
It was an excellent question both met with varying answers from the No Maj population in the United States. One group Extinction Now was dead set against it, claiming it would mean the end of Humanity despite contradictory odds. Another was the Dinosaur Protection Group, rallied by Claire Dearing, former park operations manager of Jurassic World and several others, in favor of saving the final dinosaurs of Isla Nublar.  
  
An argument that was brought to the Senate, Dr. Ian Malcolm spoke against saving them, saying it would best to undo a ‘mistake’. However soon afterwards, he turns and finds another survivor from the incident involving Site B, Isla Sorna: one, Beth Pantheon demanding answers.  
  
"Every time we come into contact with them, something horrible happens. I can't deal with the guilt anymore."  
  
"They’re all coincidences like your theory."  
  
"Beth, you and your crew almost got themselves killed trying to help these same animals."  
  
"Why didn’t you go ahead and say every planned kid is a mistake?"  
  
"Now wait a minute, I’m just the messenger-"  
  
"No, better yet. You might as well said I - myself and my people. Both sides. Fairies and witches: That we are all anomalies that shouldn’t even be on the same planet with you No-majs!"  
  
"You can’t be serious! That’s not what I meant –"  
  
"That’s exactly what you meant, Ian Malcolm and you know it! By calling the dinosaurs an abomination to the world, you’re saying the exact same thing about fairies, witches and other magical folk. Many people didn’t know what to make of us witches in the past, nowadays billions of people are just as fascinated and curious. They want to meet with magical folk and vice versa. That wasn't possible either, but it happened."  
  
"And completely irrelevant to the present. I admire your passion for wanting to save the dinosaurs... but you've got to face facts. You can't just throw the future of millions away... because of a sentimental whim."  
  
"It's not just the lives of dinosaurs that are stake. It's everything they indirectly stand for. It's wonder, imagination and other unlikely intangibles."  
  
"Beth, you're talking like a child. Those things aren't worth anything in the world, human lives take priority."  
  
"That all depends on what you call getting ahead. People like you keep saying they're monsters." Beth sneered back.  
  
"Excuse me, people like--"  
  
"I ALREADY KNOW SOME OF THEM KILLED PEOPLE!" The redhead yelled furiously, then her voice shook, "But I raised Samson and Esther, and I love them very much! I even spent years going back and forth between worlds to make sure they were safe and happy. I thought you as a parent would understand."  
  
"It’s because of their safety, the reason why I’m doing this."  
  
"Then what’re you going to tell your grandchildren: that you and every other bitter fear-monger are deliberately sentencing the creatures they’d seen less than two years ago to death? Go ahead, you do it your way. You go on back in there and tell them that there is no place on this planet for the dinosaurs OR magic. Go on. But the moment you do, remember this: I’m paying you back with the same coin of pain, you can forget about considering me or my family a friend of yours."  
  
"Now wait just one minute. I’m not the bad guy here, I have absolutely nothing against magic like those raving lunatics do! Let alone your family just because they defy logic and science. This doesn’t have to get personal. You’ve got to stop and think of the consequences if they continue to roam free, I’m telling you this as both a friend and someone you can trust."  
  
"But this is important to me, my sisters and thousands of my friends! The dinosaurs we raised are a part of my family too, and by extension the wild ones. You say you’re a friend, but you don’t truly empathize with me at all and you never will. My only mistake while my crew and I met you was putting our faith and trust in a monster: You."  
  
She turned and swore she saw the older man wince at her harsh accusation but sniffled and walked away.  
  
"I still believe in what we should’ve done before the moment people started condemning the dinosaurs for existing. So we magical folk are taking them back, we’re taking them ALL back!" Beth added.

* * *

  
  
Not long afterwards several witnesses and allies to the guardians spoke their piece. Although Kurt Merriam’s morbid speech didn’t help much matters other than disturb both sides.  
  
"It’s just a grim reminder that our own brief time on Earth is likely to end like the dinosaurs in the past, as either our own species, or our distant future descendants will probably face. Just as the dinosaurs roamed Earth, so too will mankind pass, with no one there to remember, or care."  
  
"But, I don't think... "  
  
"Unless we’re brought back by aliens or something only for humans to be deemed dangerous monsters that’ll suffer another extinction then be left to die so we won’t be an inconvenience to them… Really, it's the same with us. But it’s not gonna be their problem either, so why bother worrying about it? Hey, this is making me feel better. Bye!"  
  
Zaira actually facepalmed from her spot. There was a shocked silence in the courtroom for about two minutes before one of the congressmen clear their throat and call for another rebuttal.  
  
Just then to their shock, an entourage of Primes Ministers or Royal delegates from the Magic dimension show up, having been summoned by the Ethereal guardians. Upon arrival, many of the No-majs are confused as nothing similar has never happened before. One congressman accuses this of being in contempt of the Council and a woman on the opposing side even claims that the DPG is using them as an act of disrespect. Until the main ones had their secretaries whisper in their ears something that had to do with ‘diplomatic immunity’ and preventing and ‘unintended war that would cost money’. Some however are starting to warm up to having the representatives of the Magic dimension speak their part.  
  
"Numerous people love the dinosaurs. Including billions of children, young people and adults alike. If you rule against them, you won't just be destroying living animals but you will destroy the next generation’s hope for a much better world of wonder where anything is possible rather than the bleak one we’ve made. They may be cloned creatures, yet they feel and suffer the same as any other animal." A delegate from Domino testified.  
  
Theo nods once and adds, "It'll be over the papers. The kids read it and they lose faith. Now what happens to all that enthusiasm to care for animals and their fellow man alike? It flutters right out the window. The parents and teachers that actually do care for the children are going to love that. Especially the guidance counselors and the therapist bills that come with it. Then comes the angry mobs and they're going to say it with rocks and vendettas. Oh, and the teens are going to love you too and the universities that specialize in zoological sciences. And this is coming from the voice of those still young yet having experienced too much. There’s always a tomorrow for Earth no matter what, however the majority of young people: children and teenagers say that TODAY belongs to us and the dinosaurs!"  
  
"Would you rather have a Tyrannosaurus rex staring at you the next morning you pick up your newspaper?" one skeptic from Extinction now rebutted.  
  
"Come, come!" The Prime Minister of Solaria responded by holding up his glasses and staring critically at the one who’d spoken as though he were a nasty little bug. "Whoever said anything about bringing them here to Earth’s mainland? We of the Magic dimension could just as easily move them to another far off place where they can live far away from No-majs. It wouldn’t be about control…"  
  
It was revealed that The Fortress of Light Council had agreed earlier to spare the dinosaurs after hours of debate. The known kingdoms have conversed amongst themselves in a meeting and reached the same conclusion: The dinosaurs will be saved, however a number of the species will be taken to separate realms as necessary precaution and a necessity.  
  
"Every living creature has its own value. You cannot destroy the dinosaurs any more than you can eliminate an entire species in retribution." A fairy spoke, this was Nebula. She was the Regent of the Earth fairies. She wore a shoulder-length deep blue hair, blue eyes and a fair skin tone. She wears a purple dress which becomes violet at the end of the right side. On her top left side was a part of short sleeved purple top. She has elbow warmers with transparent fabric on the top, barefoot sandals and her wings were large blue that pointed upwards.  
  
She continued, "We are all fully aware that these creatures have claimed lives, and that is sad. But letting the dinosaurs die will not bring them back any more than sentencing a murderer to death will bring back the victims. And yet, throughout history humans have committed act more out of malice compared to the hunting behavior of the carnivorous dinosaurs. They’re merely predators like a wolf, a tiger or a shark that keep other animals from overpopulating."  
  
"Tell me are any of you familiar with the earthly story of Frith’s Blessing?" A representative from Linphea inquired.  
  
A few of the no-majs raised their hands.  
  
"For those that do not know: The story goes that when the world was first made by Frith, who represents the Sun in this fable. In it, all the animals were friends and ate the same vegetation. However after a time, the rabbits wandered everywhere. Multiplying and eating as they went, leaving none for the other creatures. Then Frith told El-ahrairah the prince rabbit, El-ahrairah, to control his people, but was scoffed at. Frith decided to trick El-ahrairah, and he summoned the other animals to grant them a gift. To foxes, stoats, weasels, and many other animals Frith gave them a fierce desire to hunt and prey on the rabbits. Satisfied that El-ahrairah had learned his lesson, Frith also gave the rabbits speed and cunning."  
  
"What’s the point?"  
  
"If you please," the Prime Minister of Eraklyon interrupts, "A true to life example was played out in in a National park here on Earth less than a decade ago. As the forest became more degraded, authorities began culling the deer and elk herds in an attempt to control the population, but it had no effect on habitat degradation. It was not until they reintroduced wolves, the top predator, back into the ecosystem, that the land began to recover. Studies have shown that the reason for the change was because the deer and elk had changed their eating habits. With no predators, they stayed in one place and ate down to the roots. With wolves to watch out for, they browsed lightly, and moved on."  
  
"With no predators to control the population and alter feeding behavior, the prey species quickly degrade and over-run its habitat. As food becomes scarce, the population becomes sick and malnourished, and will either move or crash. Many will seek new habitats, and may end up in people's backyards, eating their gardens and becoming nuisance animals." The Linphean delegate elaborated.  
  
They’d explained that long before Beth, Theo and Dana’s crazy risk – one where they’d somehow stolen the T-rex family, Speck’s pack and the wild velociraptor tribe from Isla Sorna to the forest of Magix – the deerbeetle, snake rat and ghoul population was greatly problematic. Thankfully, with the reintroduction of three Tyrannosaurs, a pack of velociraptors as much needed predators and a group of compies for scavengers, their numbers were kept in check.  
  
"But look at the way these young ladies look at the dinosaurs. And look at the way the animals look at them. There’s a connection there no animal expert can explain."

* * *

  
  
Later it would seem the final decision would be made but no one knew which one. Even the Dark Spectre Queen herself watched with bated breath.  
  
One little boy had delivered an old book with a sticky note on it, the judge ruling the final decision thanked him then sighed. "Now, on this day I…"  
  
But the book’s title and message stops him cold. The man drops his pen in shock as his mind flashed back to happy childhood of wonder and imagination – a time where it was once thought dragons and unicorns belonged in fairy tales.  
  
He looked back down. The words on the sticky note were in a child’s handwriting: _Should they be destroyed because the world says they shouldn’t exist?_  
  
It was all this that gave him second thoughts on his initial speech and the courage to speak.  
  
"I won’t be needing this." He cleared his throat, "The young man who just approached the bench presented me with this novel. It's an old book I’m not so sure many of you have yet read. The Flight of Dragons by Peter Dickenson. It's going to be returned to him shortly, but by presenting me with this book, he reminded me that we’re living in a new era, one where Magic is a part of Earth once more. And in so doing, many creatures and races both dangerous as they are extraordinary have become a part of our world just as many other lethal animals live on this very planet with us.  
We're not here to decide on whether dragons or humanoid giants ought to be wiped out, but we are here to decide that a species of animals just as dangerous and yet just as wondrous ought to be saved from extinction. As we’ve learned, according to the legend, a great dragon with his fiery breath, created a multitude of different worlds and spread life, light, and heat across the universe. Eventually, he became exhausted and chose to lie down and rest in the world that would become the legendary kingdom of Domino. To this very day, Dragons have long since been declared another iconic symbol in the magical realms, not only for their beneficial existence to the land and their inhabitants, but for their terrifying and awe-inspiring presence that they continue to thrive and are deemed a protected species."  
  
The supporters of the DPG exchanged baffled glances. Claire looked at the judge then at the opposing team. She had a hunch about where this was going… Nearby the girls crossed their fingers fearfully.  
  
When the man spoke again his voice had begun rising excitedly. "Now, if the present monarchies and ministries of the Magic Dimension can coexist peacefully with fire breathing dragons in remote habitats, then by a similar demonstration of collective good will, we can accept and acknowledge that the dinosaurs of Isla Nublar MUST be saved! I issue the Dinosaur Protection law for both realms! NO DINOSAUR LEFT BEHIND!" He happily banged his gavel one last time. "Case dismissed!"  
  
In the courtroom and from outside, the cheer from all members and supporters of the Dinosaur protection group were deafening. The gathered ministers or royal representatives from the realms were seen cordially nodding and shaking hands that several dinosaur species be relocated to their kingdoms as they’d proposed.  
  
On the way out, the girls were stunned to see several No-Maj foes of their closest and youngest allies in the KND in close proximity to the very beings they’d waged war against. A few of them shrugged and sheepishly pulled out or revealed buttons that read DPG: Dinosaur Protection Group.  
  


* * *

  
  
Soon after the dinosaurs were all retrieved from Isla Nublar just a day before the volcano erupted, billions donated enough money for The Order of the Lion to purchase land from Magix, dubbing the country ‘Jurassic Realm Wildlife Preserve’. Owen Grady and Claire Dearing were among the first rangers there, so that Owen could watch Blue run wild and free alongside her new mate, Achilles.  
  
Then thanks to the mysterious aid of Vanessa, the Dark Spectre Queen, Eli Mills and his other business associates were swiftly arrested for animal trafficking, embezzlement and other crimes. The Indoraptor sadly, had to be euthanized due to a crippling injury during the raid. Benjamin Lockwood offered a generous funding for the research and preservation of the rescued dinosaurs at the suggestion of his granddaughter Maisie. The rest was from various kingdoms and benefactors, one was revealed to be Tim Murphy.  
  
Other people – those that worked at or visited Jurassic world- volunteered for the project, among them were ironically, Eric Kirby with Dr. Alan Grant as a consultant. With the reassurance of added protection from the magical ministries of course.  
  
However despite claims from skeptics and others about the dinosaurs being an invasive species, countless realms have pleaded for several dinosaurs to be introduced to their own dimension.  
  
For all the seeming perfection of the fairy animals’ ecosystems – they don’t attack each other and none of them were the same species located in Alfea’s natural park. A flawed environment, for without apex predators, prey populations grow and spread. It was only with the reintroduction of the prehistoric carnivores that the more troublesome species were kept at a manageable level.  
  
The Mosasaurus was found and moved to Andros via petition of the kingdom’s denizens, a peculiar fish plague has been causing trouble in their oceanic ecosystem and the Mosasaur was just the needed carnivore to solve the problem.  
  
A similar proposal was offered, this time from the kingdom of Linphea, asking for several mating pairs of herbivores to their realm as a more unusual way of controlling specific forms of plant-life from spreading – oversized weeds that ironically were quite high in nutrients for the plant-eating dinosaurs.  
  
Subsequently, many more realms, have sent petitions requesting species for resolving similar problems to the point where the DPG had to start recruiting volunteers from the magical schools as extra aid and internships.  
  
Hera (or Rexy as others referred to her as) roamed her new home to her heart’s content, except this time she wouldn’t be the only Tyrannosaurus rex there. Eventually Beth’s beloved Rex siblings, Samson and Esther were transferred to the preserve.  
  
However the best news arrived the following spring. A couple of the hand-raised dinosaurs have had young hatchlings of their own.  
  
Life has indeed found a way.

THE END


End file.
